Want to get laid and be loved
by Randzsa
Summary: Deidara love story for a girl who i really respect and she loves Deidara, it's a request mostly for her but I hope that anyone who reads this story will like it. Deidara is not mine he belongs to his creator!... or anyone else ! :
1. Chapter 1

I.

One day she woke up. In the middle of the night. She was sleeping –but not calmly –when she opened her eyes. Originally she had already strange eyes. Not green, but not brown, but something amazing which can attrach anything, anybody… in anytime, anywhere. On that night some golden line appeared int hat eyes. She could see her eyes int he mirror which glared at her from her desk.

That was annoying but she didn't throw a pillow towards that thing which was her daily reflex. Everyday she killed the mirror.

That was a tradition.

The mirror always laugh at her evily, whispering her: _You are broken, why are you still here? You can't get that you want! Ha-ha-ha…_

But now the mirror didn't laugh. It smiled at her. Just an _innocent_ smile.

She was staring at the mirror without moving then she sat up slowly. In the mirror she saw a man's back, he was sleeping calmly next to her. He had gotten that he wanted. She didn't.

She hugged her nacked body as she was still looking into the mirror.

The golden eyes was full of sorrow, lonelineyy, pain.

On that night _she changed_.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Ringing.

-Answer!

Rude recommend from a human-being but she didn't care about it. She was still sitting on her bed, glaring at the mirror.

-I want love – she whispered almost without voice. Her bag was ready.

She was ready to leave her previous life.

-C'mon –she whispered.

Ringing.

-Kid! Answer!

Again shouting.

-I want peace – she whispered again.

-Kid, you last man asks you out tonight again, are you ready?

-Yeah –she whispered again.

-Kid, answer if you were asked!!

Heavy steps echoed in the house.

-Kid –the door opened –are you ready? KID!

The room was empty, the mirror was broken again.

The window was opened.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

She was sitting on the ground, smoking her cigarette. She was on a field which was full of flowers: pink, yellow, red, purple… flowers were everywhere around her.

Nowhere to go but still the world is your home…

She blew out the smoke then she looked at her watch. 9 pm. Yesterday she was with that guy and maybe she was already drunk or got already really very high?

She didn't know but it didn't bothered her.

She thought that from that man she would get that she wants: love, peace, when she feels that she is saved, when she could feel the perfect harmony, the perfect…

But she didn't get it, she again felt that… just her body was needed not her soul, not her… just that nice-curved, moving dust.

She smiled at the time and she murmured something as she breathed the smoke again still looking at her watch, then she again saw the golden lines inthe watch's reflection.

-You want to make me cry too? – she giggled sadly.

-Why? Who didi t? – suddenly a voice asked her from her back. She turned towards it and she saw a blond haired man with strange clothing.

-Why do you care? – she hissed suddenly.

-Why not, un? – the man asked back and he sat down before her – I want you to answer for my question, un… so… can you? -All of you have already made me cry – she said sadly, smoking her cigarette slowly - all of you…

-How?

-Why do you care? – she hissed again and sge breathed the smoke again. Suddenly the man caught her cigarette and he threw it away then he pushed her to the ground.

-I don't let a golden-eyed girl to be hurt – he hissed angrily.

-But all of you did – she was still hissing like a snake.

-But they are not me… in your eyes I can see the light of the explosions… if you want me, I will blow up them… all of them, un… - the man sadi seriously.

-Do you see the golden-lines? –she asked.

-Since you left your home, I'm following you…

-How? And why?

-I saw your eyes yesterday evening… you were pale but your eyes exuded hardly…I could not oversee…

-Why is it… attraching?what do you want fro me?

The man just smiled as he stroked her face. She felt that something licked her face.

-What do you want from me? – he asked her question – Hm?

-You can't do that I want – she said sadly.

-Why not?

-Because you are a man too…

-But i'm not one of them… when will you believe it, un? Ha?

I think: never! All of the men are freakin' emotionless bastards who can't sense that the women want!!! And now let me go.

-Why are we emotionless? – the man asked patiently, not letting her go…

-Because all of you just want is material! –she screamed suddenly – there's nothing beauty like art!

-Art? You said… art?

-Yes, you dumbass, do you know this word?

-I'm afraid… yes… - he nodded with a smile – want to be my muse?

-What? – she asked. Her voice trembled with disbelief. To be somebody's muse…? That was… her dream…

-Who are you? – she asked him.

-Deidara – the man smiled.

-What's your job?

-Right now: capture the golden-eyed muse.

-How will you call me? Bunny, kitty or something like these horrible nicknames?

-I would like to know your name… so… may I ask it?

-Feel free to ask it – she grinned suddenly.

-What's your name, golden-eyed girl?

-A – she answered simply.

-Just A?

-No, but I don't trust in you to tell my full name…

-Got it – he grinned at her and he let her then he sat down next to her.

-Deidara… - she repeated his name slowly… it seemed that she got lost int he name…

-Yes? –he smiled at her.

-I like your name.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

-Do you want to go somewhere? – he asked suddenly.

-Why? – she asked suprisely. She was playing with the flowers on that field on which she had met that strange guy called Deidara.

_Piercing blue eyes, long, silky, blond hair._

Like a gay - on the plakats, which made her always uberannoyed, she didn't like when somebody's or something's beauty was hurt badly like that – or a rookie knight, on the common name: hippie.

A strange … - no, interesting –hippie… A fighter hippie.

She wasn't a fighter. She had never met fighters.

Fighters were –in the tales and in her fantasy – strong men with awfully big muscles, deep voice and they could only say: RAAAAR!

_Nothing more._

Fighters who were… females? Well, it's a strange accident. Maybe they are existing maybe not. She wasn't sure but… that question was more interesting then the male's… because the male can be spotted but the female? Females are more creative than cameleons… aren't they?... _(aren't we? –she thought)_

But looking at Deidara her fantasy became broken.

_How does a male fighter look like?_

-Just asking –he shrugged… that move was easy, charming like a woman's… _is he really he_? –why aren't you going home?

-Why home? – she asked suddenly bitterly, her happy smile disappeared in a second – Home? –she repeated – No… no way….

-Why? –he asked curiously.

-Why don't you show me your home? – she asked suddenly.

-Sure. Why not – he said and he helped her to stand up from the ground.

Why is he so polite? Why is he patient? Why is he smiling? Why is he helping? Why is he kind? Why hasn't he pushed me down to…? Is he playing with me?

-Is it your home? – she asked curiously.

A room with a little bathroom. Bed. Table. Chair. Through the window they could see the downtown. A simply case without flower.

Nothing interesting.

She didn't show but she was disappointed.

_She expected something… something amazing, something troublesome which could make people see the stars… but…_

**It was just a room. With a bathroom**.

-Yeah –he nodded and he sat down to the chair, she stood before the window, staring out of it.

-Why didn't you decorate it? – she asked then.

-Why? – he asked with a smile –I have already a place for myself where I could be. This flat is just… just for the passing nights when I'm awaken, for nothing just meaningless hours… because I'm missing the most important… necessary… **accessory**… and without it… this flat… is just an accomodation… I could not call it 'home'.

-And where is it? – she asked looking at him.

-Sitting before you –he smiled.

-Your body is enough for you? – she aske as she raise her eyebrown.

**This guy is a freak.**

-Nope… i'm just saying that… you are just feeling yourself well when at that place where you are… there you can find a piece of you soul, of yourself… on a strange place you are lost where you don't find a piece of you…

-And you don't want to find an another accomodation? – she asked as she sat down to his bed.

_Maybe he is just like the others… he wants to charm me… to use me…_

-I'm on it…

_Every guy is on it…_

-Don't you wanna go here?

_You will come here, because you are a guy too. Guys are too the same. They can't change…_

-Why? –he smiled but he stepped before her.

-I could be your accomodation… if you want it…

Womanish deep tune, she was about to charm him, as she always did… the same happened always… everything for the body, nothing for the soul… she wanted fifty percent for her body and for her soul, but right now she wanted _90% just for her soul_…

-But i won't get it – she though sadly, still smiling at him without showing him her feelings.

Suddenly she got laid…

-Nah… as always… we had started it too…- she though but suddenly her eyes caught his angry look.

-What are you saying? – he hissed suddenly – do you have really golden-lines in your eyes or were they just an illusion? I thought that you aren't of them who just want a fuck then a road with two ends… if you ask me, that's disgusting. I want a golden-eyed girl who holds my hand, who comes with me to the road on which we could find our dead-end… nothing more. – he let her – go away, don't find me again. If you really one of the averange oney you will run after me… but i'm faster than you… i'm sure about it… - he walked towards the door calmly, slowly.

-_He is somebody else… not like the others… who sees my heart, my wishes… he doesn't know my mask yet, but… he is honest… the first honest move which was still caring…._

**Who is this guy?**

-Deidara –she said suddenly, quietly and she sat up.

-What? – he asked. His voice shew that he was irritated.

-Next letter: L – she said.

He turned back to her.

He smiled.

_Her golden eyes were sparkling._


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Knocking on the door.

-Comin'.

He opened his door. She was standing before it. She wore a mini skirt with tanktop, and sandals.

-Why are you here? –he asked. She peeped into the room.

She saw that he was reading some papers and taking notes.

He had been busy.

He was busy.

She entered into the room withouth answering to his question. She sat down on the bed, she hugged her legs.

It was already two days ago that they had met and now she just came in… is she… _normal_?

-Where did you sleep?- he asked to start a conversation.

- Home.

Just a word. Nothing more.

On a I-won't-say-anything-don't- ask-me tune.

He raised his eyebrown.

-Why are you here? – he asked again. **_Is she sad_**? He sat down to the bed too –what's the matter? – he streched his hand to touch her but she hit his hand.

-Don't touch me.

I-will-kill-you tune. _What the heck?_!

-Al…

-Don't talk to me.

_What did I do? What happened to her?_

-I just want to be in the near of you. I don't want to be with you, just in the near of you. I want tol isten to your sights, I want to watch your moves, see you… please, don't care with me. I don't want to talk, to play, to laugh, to do anything with you just today… I just… I just want to get to know… all the things which is connected to you… do you understand? –she asked shyly.

He just nodded.

She wants to be the air… he had never met a girl who wants to be unnoticed…

He smiled.

-Just let me do one thing – he said in the end –okay?

She nodded.

He bent towards her and he kissed her forehead.

_If she wants to be the air, she will be that…_

He sat down to the table again and he continued that he had already started.

There's a difference between be with you and to be int he near of you. Being with you means that I share all the thing that I can with you. Being in the near of you means that I just want to see you, I want to protect you, want to know that you are alive, that you are safed that you could be with me…


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

He was sitting one of the houses' roof. It was a peaceful night. An awfully peaceful night. Normally it disturbed him, but now… it was okay… he didn't want to move anywhere else. That roof was good for that night.

Suddenly he sensed something. Steps… they were going towards him…

That's impossible… nobody could know that I'm here – he thought.

Calm steps. They weren't noisy… normal people could not notice it but he was able to do it…

_That means something…_

-Who the heck could be that? – he thought again but he regretted immediately his thought… he realised something… the steps were familiar to him… but who was it? He didn't know and that made him frustrated...why didn't he know it? That's not fair…!

And that wasn't fair too that he spent his day with a person who he could love (or he already loved that person already but he didn't accepted that _new_ feeling), so that day was perfect, but… he couldn't sleep…he was pissed off somehow… how can he sleep after a beautiful day?

Maybe I don't want to end it… - he thought when he sat down to the roof some hours ago.

_But_….

He looked towards the place from where the noise were going to him.

He was waiting…

She appeared some minutes later. They stared at each other suprisely.

-Why are you here?- they asked each other at the same time.

_That's scary…_

-Can't sleep? – he asked in the end. She just nodded and she sat down next to him.

-Why this place? – she asked now.

-I like watching from here this town… lights… darkness… yellow, orange, red spots… they sometimes seem to me little fires… burning that town without the people could realise…

-Yes, this town is ailing – she nodded –that's disgusting… i have dreamt about that I will sat this damned town in fire, but just a dream…

He didn't say a word…

-Are we ailing too? – she asked suddenly.

-Hm?

-Are we ailing too? Living for just our instics…isn't it bad or is it good? Why is it bad? Why is good? Is it good if the people are free? Why? Are we free? Or we are slaves without we know it…? Are we ailing?

-Do you feel anything? –he asked her.

-I'm afraid that i'm dying int he inside… - she responded – are we ailing… Deidara?

-Are you tired?

-Yes.

-Are you scared?

-Maybe… i don't know… Maybe yes, maybe no… why should I be scared? We just live once, man, I should NOT be scared! But…

-I will save you okay? – the man said with a smile and he hugged her tightly.

-Dear… that's not an answer for my question… are we ailing?

-What could keep you alive?

She just stared into the piercing blue eyes with a bit sad look.

_Oh, man…_

-What do you think? – she asked suddenly.

His smirk answered to her then she heard an explosion awfully loud voice. Half of the town were in fire… screaming, yelling, crying… she felt that her innerself will be ripped to pieces but then she saw the flames… yellow, orange, red rainbows were over the town…

-They are lively, aren't they? Why do you think that we are near to die? – she heard his whispering voice – we have just started our lethal dance… don't you think? We should not stop it…


	7. Chapter 7

She poured the liquid out of the bottle. She raised the bottle hightly then she peeked into it. She cleaned it's mouth then she check the inside in the bootle again.

Yes.

**That's true.**

**It is empty.**

Goddamit.

She took down the bottle then she took the glass. She looked into it. In the dark green coloured poison's reflection her abstract face glared back at herself.

_What if the reflections show our real form? Am I really look like that?_

She looked up. Dark wall… all around herself… dark walls…

_Who the heck could paint their wall to black?_

_No. That wasn't paint._

But **smoke**.

She took back the galls to the table and she looked around in that room that she chose for her lonely hours.

Dark walls that had strange painting on them… lively paintings… the smoke's gallery, gallery for the smoke, gallery for that you could loose or for that could make you free… completely free. Destroy your bonds or make you bonded.

_She felt herself bonded._

She took again the glass but now she wanted to drink from it but the only thing that she could do was… to take it on her lips.

She smelled the alcohol from the drink.

_Damn, the bottle is empty._

She sipped a little from it then she took it down again.

Is it good to be bonded? Why? Why is bad? Why?

-I… - she said suddenly aloud.

It was strange, hard, it made her pissed off already but she wanted to try it…

-…love…

Man, if her look could kill, nobody would stay alive in the town.

-…you…

-Wow, I said it… - she hummed.

_Okay. That was enough._

She grabbed the glass and she drank the alcohol out of it.

That was a long time ago when she said that words. She thought that she had already forgotten what they means, but no… when she said she felt the fire in her veins, she felt something warm around her hip, shefelt something terribly but awesomely painfully in her chest. She wasn't able to take any breath, she thought that she would die. She wanted to scream now it aloud, but…

No words left her mouth. She bent back in the chair and she startedto the sky throught the burned roof.

-I want more… - she said again aloud but she didn't know what she meant about it… she wanted more alcohol, enjoying the awesome time when she could be really herself, when she couldn't ashame herself because she is herself or… she wanted to say that words again or… did she mean that she wanted to hear them?

-Deidara… - she muttered quietly and she started to play with the glass.

-De-i-da-ra….

Piercing blue eyes, blond hair.

-De-i-da-ra… - she said again. She suddenly grabbed the empty bottle and she throw it to the wall. Loud, raspy voices that disturbed the sleepy afternoon's dream.

_Man, why did you do it?_

She just smirked as she saw the falling chippings.

_She did really wanted more._

She bent back again in the chair but now she leant her head back with opened eyes.

-Why did you do it? – a quiestion was waiting for her from the dark and now it revealed from a man's mouth. He looked at her with a strange look… it wasn't angry, it was just… _confused_?

-Why? – she asked with a smirk – The bottle has no business anymore with me, but you do… - she chirped.

-What's that? – he asked, now she could hear his embarrassed voice. She knew that he couldn't find out what she meant. That's good.

**Always be the perfect secret, and you would know the secret of the life... **

-_Capture me_ – she commended.


End file.
